Behind the Veil?
by Sybyll
Summary: (WIP)Hermione and Draco are sucked trough a strange wall in the prefects' bathroom, they end up in an alternate reality... some OOtp spoilers...I think... plz RR.
1. With Draco Malfoy?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so plz don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

Behind The Veil?

chapter 1-

It was at the beginning of the school year, and Hermione was heading for the prefects' bathroom. It was in the middle of the night, the only time she could be certain no one else was there, the rest of the day, it was often a long queue outside the statue that guarded the entrance. She said the password ("alternative universes") and walked inn. Before she could put her name on the list that hung on the wall and lock the door, someone else came into the bathroom…

"What are **you** doing in here?" Hermione glared at the boy who just came in; it was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going into the prefects' bathroom, to take a bath, that's what people usually do in bathrooms," he said with a smirk, "What were **you** going to do?"

"Same thing, of course, not much use in going here for a shower, they're not any different from those in our dorm. Well, I was here first, so you can just…" Wham; there was a loud crash from the wall where the list hung, "What did you do?" she yelled at Malfoy, he didn't say anything, but moved closer to the wall.

"I didn't do anything! I've never heard of anything like this, not anything magical, at least, maybe there's someone trying to knock down the wall from the other side?"

"Maybe…" Hermione moved closer to the wall, "but if it was, I don't think it would be doing… that."

The wall was starting to wobble like some kind of marble-coloured jelly. "I don't think you should do that,"

Malfoy was reaching out his hand to touch the wall, "I really don't think you should do that." She took a step forward and just as she did, the wall started to swirl, and it sucked her and Malfoy in, and then spit them out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She said, and looked puzzled at Malfoy.

"I don't know, he said, and I don't think I want to either, I'm going back to the common room!" With that, he took off and practically ran out of the room.

_Like **I** want to take a bath now, _she thought, and walked out of the room too.

* * *

The book caught fire, and Sirius dropped it in surprise. _Why didn't it work?_ _What happened?_ It should have worked! _Damnit, it should have worked!_ He kicked one of the gargoyles beside him on the roof, "_IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED!"_ He fell down to his knees, crying, he hadn't done that since before Azkaban, hell, he hadn't done it since he was six.. _I better get back to my room before any of the other teachers hear me and wonder what's happening up here._ So he went down the stairs to go back to his room, when he noticed Hermione Granger coming towards him, he froze, could she see that he'd been crying? _Too late to run now;_ _she's spotted me_. Hermione froze too, and then she got a suspicious look on her face and walked slowly towards him,

"Sirius? What are you doing here? I mean- You're dead! Uh… I mean… how- "

_Oh my god, is this the Hermione from my world? How did **that** happen? _"What do you mean I'm dead, can't you see me standing right in front of you? It's me! Your professor!" He said, he was probably wrong, this couldn't be her, she was probably just kidding…

"You're a professor? You died at the end of last year! What is this, some kind of joke?" Her eyes were teary, "because if it is, it's not very funny" Her voice trembled a little, but she kept it under control.

_Oh no! What happened? This really **is** the Hermione from my world! The spell must have opened a portal from there to here instead of here to there. I should have, done… something_. "It's not a joke, I think it's an alternate reality, or dimension or whatever you want to call it. When I fell trough the Veil, I found myself here, didn't realize it at first, but, when I met James, I sort of understood…" He chuckled at the memory.

"James? James Potter? As in 'Harry Potter's father?'" she stared at him.

"Yep, that's the one, did you come here alone?"

she shook her head, "I came here with Draco Malfoy"

"Really", he said, "you know, in this world, you're dating him-",

"WHAT? I'm with Draco Malfoy? EW!"

"Keep your voice down, what if someone comes by here and hears us? How will you explain th-?" they both stopped brething, someone was coming, their footsteps coming closer and closer, Hermione panicked and hid behind a suit of armour. At the exact same time, Malfoy came around the corner

"Granger, Why are you hiding?", he drawled. Then he spotted Sirius, "What are you doing here? you're supposed to be dead, my da-... Anyway," He turned back to Hermione, "There's something weird going on, I went down to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and then a prefect came by and said I should go to my own common room, and then I said that was my common room, and he looked funny at me and said I was in Ravenclaw!"

Hermione looked shocked at him, "That's because we're in an alternate universe, you'd think you understood that, when you saw man who supposedly died almost three months ago..." Sirius looked puzzled at her at this, but didn't mention it when he then spoke,

" I know someone who can help you get new identities and stuff here, it's not like you can walk around like this, what if you meet yourselves?"

* * *

So they all walked down into the dungeons, what they were going to do down there was a mystery to Hermione, and judging by the puzzled look on Malfoy's face, he didn't know why either. When Sirius finally stopped, they were in a room Hermione 'd never seen before, it was circular with tousands of bookshelves. On the floor was a large map of hogwarts, just like the Maurader's Map, only with colours, and very detailed.

Sirius walked to the middle of the room and said clearly "James Potter!" the map zomed in on the transfiguration classroom, and a man sitting in a chair grading papers. "Right", Sirius said, "you two stay here, and I'll go get him, okay? Don't touch anything please."

Draco waited till the ex-convict was safely out of the room before he rushed into the middle of the room and said, "Rawenclaw girls-shower." _this'll be **FUN**_.

"Eww Malfoy, that's disgusting, and do you honestly think that there'll be anyone there **now**? " She snorted, "It's in the middle of the **night**."

"Shut up, mudblood, y-"

She cut him off, "What did you just call me?" she whipped out her wand from her pocket, "Say that again and I'll hex you!"

"Oh, really? The mudblood thinks she can-" She cast a batbogey hex on him and the small monsters surrounded him in a large cloud "yes, she does."

* * *

A/N: I fixed this chapter up a bit.. tried to make it easier to read...


	2. New identities

A/N: I figured I could just put up the second chapter too, you know? I almost never read stories with only one chapter, especially when that chapter is this short... On with the STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... But I do own Perenelle, so don't steal her!

* * *

Behind the VEIL? 

chapter 2: New Identities-

Sirius walked quikly towards James' classroom (transfiguration), little did he know about the fight going on in the Chamber of knowledge, he'd never seen Malfoy and Hermione as anything other than very in love...

"Hey, I saw you were awake, and I need your help, it's about, you-know-what."

James' eyes went round, "What happened, why are you still here? I thought you were going to-"

Sirius cut him off, "Something went wrong, I don't know what, but I need your help with this, why don't we go down to the Chamber?"

* * *

When they arrived in the Chamber, James raised his eyebrow at his friend, _he brought me here, for **this? **A lovers' quarrel?_

_"_This is all your fault, if you hadn't been stupid enough to touch that stupid dimension portal, we wouldn't have been here!" A girl he recognized as Hermione Granger, one of his students, yelled at another one of his students, Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, if the rumours were true, he was covered in a cloud of batbogey monsters. _A portal, what the-?_

"I'm back", Sirius anounced unneccesarily, "Now, if you could please stop fighting, I am going to introduce you to someone. Hermione, Draco, this is James Potter, James, this is Hermione Granger and-"

"I know who they are! And they know who I am! Now, what's this about a portal?"

Both Hermione and Malfoy looked at him, shocked. "B-but, **you're** dead!" Malfoy stuttered, "you died, like, fifteen years ago!"

"Honestly Malfoy, I _told_ you we are in an alternate reality! When is that going to sink through your thick head?"

James eyes widened at this. _They're from an alternate reality, just like Sirius..._

"Maybe I'd understand better if you could remove these-, these... thingies!" At that, Hermione broke down, laughing, "Malfoy, are you telling me, that you- you- you don't know what a bat- batbogey is? Ho- honestly, that's just so...well anyway, as I was going to say, I don't think it would help, even if I could-"

"What? you can't? Aaargh, This is **your** fault! If you hadn't done something to that wall and made it into a portal then..."

And they went on and on like that for several minutes, James couldn't believe how long they managed to stand there and yell insults at eachother, it kind of reminded him of him and Lily when they were in school...

"So, you're from the same... place as Padfoot here?" He interrupted, "I take it you'll need new identities and stuff, right?" They both looked at him and Hermione nodded weakly "Right. Well, follow me,I know some people at the ministry who can help you with that, _portus_" he pointed his wand at one of the books on the shelves and it glowed blue for a second. They all grabbed it, Sirius, Hermione, Malfoy and James. James felt the familiar tug behind his navel and moments later they were standing in the departement of Internasjonal Magical Co-operation.

"Get these creatures away from my head at once! I can't be seen like this!" Malfoy shouted, suddenly panicked.

"Oh, right" James said, "I almost forgot,_Finite __Incantatem_, sorry about that..." But he turned away so they wouldn't see him smiling..

* * *

_I wonder if we'll get fake names..._Hermione thought, _Of course we will,_ she answered herself, _It would be kinda strange if someone who looked exactly like me came to my school, and then had the exact same name as me...I wonder how we got here, never heard of anything like this happening, must be very unusual, but why...?_

"Um, Sirius?" Harry's dad looked strangely at her as she said this, but kept quiet,"How, exacly did **we** get here? That is, me and ferret here, I mean Malfoy, I know that **you** fell through the Veil, but,it's just that, if the wall in the prefects' bathroom is always like that then how come there haven't been lots of dissapearences at Hogwarts? We did't fall through that portal, we were sucked in."

"Oh, I'm not sure why the portal opened there, but, I was the one who opened it, I tried to get home, i had just gotten hold of an ancient book with old, ceremonial magic in, spells to travel between dimensions. But what I didn't know, was that when you do one of the spells, I thinkyou have to copy it down to a piece of paper before you perform the magic, because if you don't, and just read from the book,and that's what I did,then it burns up and leaves you with only the ashes. I don't know why it opened in the bathroom though,"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell the headmaster, he probably would have an answer you know." Harry's dad interrupted.

"No, I will not tell the headmaster, I've told you before, I-"He glanced at Hermione and Malfoy, "don't want to."

_Wonder what he was **really** going to say..._ She looked around, they were standing in a dimly lit corridor and there was a sign on the wall to the left of her that said, 'level five: Department of internasjonal magical co-operation'

"Why are we just standing here anyway? I thought we were going to go get new identities!"

"Yes of course you are, we should get going, she'll not be pleased to see us at this time of day, but..." He trailed of and started walking towards a portrait that Hermione hadn't noticed before, it was a picture of Amanda Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff's niece and a famous diplomat, she had red hair and reminded Hermione a bit of Mrs.Weasley.

"'Identity trouble'"James muttered, and the portrait smiled at him, her mouth started expanding, till, after ten seconds it had become a rose coulored door, a bit like the pear you had to tickle to get to the kitchens. James turned the doorknob and walked in. Hermione and the other two followed him.

* * *

Draco looked around. it was a large room. In a corner, he saw a bed, it was one of those beds that tun into a couch or a chair when you're not sleeping in it. He shudderd when he thought about the one he'd had once. After a while it started turning when he was in it too, and he would wake up in the middle of the nght, because he was suddenly sitting in a chair and his blanket had fallen off...

Potter's dad walked straight to the bed and shook the person in it awake, whoever it was, was definately not a morning person, because when Potter's dad finally succeeded in waking her up, she sendt a hex after him and he had to duck to avoid it. it hit a picture of yellow flowers that hung on the wall. It shattered, naturally.

"Perenelle! Don't be so grumpy!" Potter said cheerfully " Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

The woman in the bed just grunted, and put the pillow over her head

"WAKE UP PERENELLE; WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Black bellowed.

Perenelle groaned and got up, she was wearing a light yellow pyjamas with black spots, it was horrible in his opinion, he'd never, **ever** wear something like that, and it clashed badly with her extremely yellow hair.

"This better be important, Potter, I've got a meeting at seven o'clock in the morning." She snapped.

"It is, trust me, I need new identities for these two" he gestured at Draco and Granger.

"Hmph, they're only children, why would they need one?" She said after casting a glance at Draco and Granger.

"If you'd let me finish for once, you'd know why. They are from another reality, and they can't run around as themselves since there are already an Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts."

_If someone had told me that they needed new identities because they were from another dimension, I would have laughed and said they should be in st. Mungo's_ Draco thought, but Prenelle did none of these things, she simply nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world, walked over to her desk and found a quill and parchment.

"So. First, we need to find you new names, and then we need to make up a past for both of you. So. What do you want to be called? You first, miss Granger."

Granger thought for a while, then decided on Annie Regnarg. Draco snorted, "your last name spelled backwards? Oh, that's so clever, oh wait, no it isn't! People will suspect it!"

Granger just glared at him, and he chose not to pursue the matter. "I'll be, umm... Orion Bates." Granger had a giggling fit at this, he didn't understand what was so funny, and it must have showed on his face,

"you don't honestly mean that you wat to be called _Orion_? I mean, it's just- _Orion_?" And she started laughing even harder. He looked at the adults for some support, but he saw that they too had difficulty suppressing smiles and laughter.

He rolled his eyes."Oh all right, it's not _that_ funny! I'll change that to... John, nice and normal, huh?"

"Right, John Bates and Annie Regnarg, miss Granger are you sure you want to be called Regnarg? You must be able to come up with something better than that!"

Granger blushed and muttered something inaudible.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that,"Perenelle said amusedly.

Granger cleared her throat,"I said, I'll change that to Green then."

"Ahh, much better, now, we need to make up your life-stories. Why don't you start mr. Bates."

Draco's eyes widened and Granger started giggling again when they heard his name, it sounded like masturbates.

"You know what? I think I'll change my last name, again, I want to be called- Pear."

"Oh my God, Malfoy, you are horrible at inventing names! Honestly, John Pear? Oh, well not my decision..." Draco glared at her.

"Fine. But that's the last time you get to change your minds, because I'm tired of this, and I want to go back to bed."

* * *

When the two of them had, with Perenelle's help, invented a whole new life for themselves, they both fell asleep on the floor, Perenelle being her usual inconsiderate self had not bothered to conjure seats for them. While they were asleep, she changed their appearence with spells that would last for two years and could not be removed before they wore off.

_Good thing they're both asleep, 'cause if Malfoy knew she'd changed his hair blue... If he's anything like the Draco of this reality he'd be so furious he'd probably hex Perenelle into oblivion... What is it with Malfoys and hair?_ He reembered when Ron Weasley had turned his hair pink, _I thought Ron's nose would never get back to normal.._. When she was done, she said, loudly:

"Wake UP people, What do you think this is, a hotel? Get out of my office and come back tomorrow so I can give you your papers!"

The two teenagers woke up immediately, and Perenell contiued in a lower voice, "Here's your school papers, you're going to haev to tell the headmaster by the way, he's never going to believe that you went to a school in Indonesia, he knows when people lie, that one does, and I guess that means that you'll have to tell him your secret too, Sirius."

Sirus hands clenched. _Damnit! Why didn't I think about that?_ "Right... We'll see... Maybe I will..." _Yeah right...I'll find a way to not tell him_

"I don't understand why you won't tell him Padfoot, he-"James began, but Sirius shot him a look and he shut up.

* * *

A/N: Fixed this chapter too... And, about the name-changing buisness, I don't think Hermione would normally be that giggly, but since it's in the middle of the night, I think she's probably a bit too tired, and then, at least I get a bit giggly and laugh at the most idiotic things... 


	3. The Sorting

A/N: I would like to thank Veronicafor betaing! (Yay, I have a beta!Does happy dance)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't even own Sally-Anne; she's mentioned once in the first book, at the sorting...

Behind the VEIL?

**-Chapter 3:The sorting-**

Draco woke up and realised he was lying on the floor. A woman with yellow hair was yelling at him, "Wake UP people, what doyou think this is, a hotel? Get out of my office and come back tomorrow so I can give you the rest of your papers!"

_What the hell...?_ "Here's your school papers, you're going to have to tell the headmaster by the way, he's never going to believe that you went to a school in Indonesia, he knows when people lies, that one does, and I guess that means that you'll have to tell him your secret too, Sirius."

_Now he remembered... Why me? Why couldn't Crabbe get stuck in an alternate reality with goody-goody-Mudblood? _Said a little voice in his head_, Cause he's not smart enough to become a prefect... . _He answered it.

"Right... We'll see... Maybe I will..."

"I don't understand why you won't tell him Padfoot, he-"

Draco looked down at his school-papers, there was a picture, but it didn't look anything like him, in fact- _No, she **didn't**? Did she?_ But he looked over at Granger and the little colour he had in his face drained away. When he spoke, there wasn't only his own voice he heard "Uh, could I have a mirror, ma'am?" Both he and Granger had asked at the same time.

Perenelle, the woman who had given them their papers conjured two mirrors and it was just as he feared; his hair, his **hair**, his beloved blonde and lovely hair, that horrible woman had turned it light baby-blue! _Of all colours! Why me!_ The nasty little voice answered him; _Well at least she didn't make it Gryffindor-red, like she did with the mudblood..._ He turned back to look at the mirror to see that his hair wasn't all she'd done, she had changed his eye-colour, from steel-gray to dark blue. She'd also coloured his eyebrows blue, it looked like his natural haircolour was blue! She'd done something to his nose too, he couldn't quite tell what, but, it was longer, or something, and his skin was darker; he didn't recognize himself, which, he supposed, was the whole point...

* * *

Hermione looked at her reflection, and almost dropped the mirror in shock. Her hair was a very bright Gryffindor-red, so was her eyebrows. Her eyes were changed, but not that much, they were now a darker shade of brown. A_hh… I look like a clown with this hair... Well at least it's not bushy anymore..._ The woman had done something to her chin and mouth too, but she couldn't quite tell what. Also, she noted, quite pleased, she seemed to have gotten a little taller. 

"Right, well, I would never guess that Annie Green had any connection with Hermione Granger... But, honestly, it would be **a lot** better to have normal hair! It doesn't have to be my real hair colour, but you could have made me… black-haired, or blonde, even!"

Perenelle looked surprised at her. "What? You don't like the colour? I would have been thrilled if somebody had made **my** natural hair colour red!"

Harry's dad chuckled. "Well Perenelle, you always had a strange taste in haircolours…"

"I do **not**!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"What are you two? Twelve? Just change our hair to more normal colours!" Malfoy said irritably.

Perenelle looked at them, a little guilty. "I can't. I was so sure that you would like it that I used a spell that last for a couple of years…"

"Well…. I guess it's not so bad, guess I could colour it the muggle way…" Hermione mumbled.

"Not so **bad**?" Malfoy chocked out, looking mortified, "when my father hears this, he'll-"

"Your father won't hear about this, he's in another reality!" Hermione said, she shook her head, _honestly, he's so dense!_

* * *

"Do those two ever stop arguing?" James asked Sirius. 

"Doesn't look like it… Hope we won't have to teach them both at the same time…"

"What **are** you waiting for? You said you'd get out of my office when I fixed you new identities, I did. So why are you still here!"

"Come on people, we should get back to the castle."

* * *

The next day… 

Hermione walked down towards the Great Hall, this Hogwarts looked exactly the same as the one she came from, so it wasn't hard to find her way around. They had talked to Dumbledore, and after questioning under veritaserum, he'd believed them. Sirius had apparently not told Dumbledore that he was from another reality before, but he'd had to do so now. Why he hadn't was beyond Hermione…

As she arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, she noted that Malfoy hadn't gotten there yet. She took a deep breath. She was going to be sorted again, and so was Malfoy. She wondered briefly if she'd be in Gryffindor this time too, or if she was now a Ravenclaw, but shrugged it off, she would know soon enough. She heard footsteps behind her - it was Malfoy. She opened the doors and they walked in.

Dumbledore rose from his seat at the teachers' table. "I would like to introduce two new students who will be joining us here at Hogwarts for the rest of this year, and probably the next as well, they are transfer-students from Indonesia, we will now have a little sorting-ceremony just for them, but there will be no song, I'm afraid, as the hat has not had time to compose a new one. Severus, bring forth the sorting hat, please."

Professor Snape got up and disappeared for a few moments into the room behind the teachers' table. When he reappeared he was carrying an old hat on a small three-legged chair. He put it so that everybody could see it. "Green, Annie (A/N: That's Hermione if you don't remember), you first."

Hermione stepped up and put the hat on. She heard the small voice in her head just as she had the first time she put it on. _Well, well, what have we here? A great mind, Ravenclaw, perhaps? hmm… but no, you are very brave, I sorted you into Gryffindor last time, did I? Interesting, another reality, you say? And you still want to be in Gryffindor? Well, I can't argue with that…Better be… GRYFFINDOR!_

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and walked over to the Gryffindor table and took an available seat.

"They don't usually take in transfers in the middle of the year, do they?" A boy next to her asked. He was a little taller than she was, quite handsome, with unruly black hair, and- _Green eyes? Harry? Oh my, would he have looked differently if he hadn't lived with the Dursleys or what?…_

"Well, if you don't know, then how should I? I'm the one who's new to this school, not you. Right?"

"No, I'm not new…Forget I even asked." He reached out his hand, "I'm Harry Potter."

She took it. "Her- err… Annie Green, nice to meet you."

"Well, nice to meet you too, Her-annie." He grinned. "This is Ron Weasley, that's Dean Thomas and that's Seamus Finnigan. The bookworm sitting on your left is Hermione Granger, if you need any help with your homework, go ask her. The girls beside her are Parvati Patil and…"

Hermione blocked out the rest of his speech, as he started introducing her to the whole of Gryffindor. She was being introduced to people she had known for five years, _Great, even more boring than Quidditch…oh well…_ She suddenly noticed that Harry had stopped talking and had apparently asked her a question.

"Oh, sorry, was lost in my own little world for a while there… could you repeat that?"

"I asked you, who's the guy you came with? Your boyfriend?"

* * *

Malfoy was still sitting on the three-legged chair, the sorting-hat still hadn't placed him. _Strange, last time it took, like a second before it yelled Slytherin, maybe it wants to put him in Ravenclaw, like the Malfoy from this reality…_ "M-Pear? Are you kidding? He's a complete and utter prat. He's my next-door neighbour, it's because of him that I didn't go to Hogwarts in the first place, I'm muggle-born, you see, and he's- well, not. His mother recommended the school in Indonesia - we live just outside of London, you see, that's why I haven't got an accent - and my parents sent me there instead." All this came in her usual manner, very, very fast… "And before you ask, this is my natural haircolour." 

Harry just gaped at her.

"Bloody hell," Ron said from behind Harry, "You talk just like Granger! Bet you two'll be friends… What's up with the other guy, Pear, was it? The sorting hat has taken like ten minutes to sort him! "

Hermione turned around to look at Malfoy. Just as Ron said that, the sorting hat yelled out: "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione stared at the hat. That idiot got into Ravenclaw? How did that happen? _The idiot who almost beat you at the OWL's? I wonder…_A nasty little voice in her head said. _Yeah, but still…_ She answered it. Y_ou're doing it again Hermione, talking to your own head, honestly! _A second voice said.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe his luck; he'd tried to argue with the hat, said he wanted to be in Slytherin, that was where he **belonged**, but nooo, _Stupid hat…_ Grumbling he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, beside a girl with long dark hair, he thought she played something on the Ravenclaw quidditch team... She looked a bit sad… 

"Hi, I'm Cho Chang, this is Marietta Edgecomb, and this is…" she continued to introduce him to all the people who were sitting around him O_h great, _he thought._ This is going to be wonderful, a whole year, maybe two, with the bookworms, and rude one's at too, she didn't even ask for **my** name…_

* * *

Harry turned away to talk with Ron, and Hermione concentrated on her food. That's strange. It doesn't look like this Hermione is friends with Harry and Ron, wonder why not… 

Oh, she was so tired. She'd barely slept the night before with everything that had happened…A moment later, she realized that she must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was staring into a pair of honey coloured eyes.

The Hermione from this reality shook her gently "I said, are you alright?" It was just like looking into a mirror!

"Yes, I'm fine. I just dozed off; it's quite a long flight from Indonesia, you know, we had to take a plane, and I didn't sleep any at all…"

"So you started the term at the other school then? I didn't know you could do that…"

"Um, well, no, actually, you can't, but Dumbledore made an exeption in our case… I'd really rather not talk about it. Okay?"

"Oh, right, okay then. How was school in Indonesia, what did you say it was called again?"

"Oh, I didn't, but it's called…" _Think Hermione, think! What did the school-papers say? name: Annie Green, School: …Oh, what was it?…__Secret, no... Secrét, yes, that's it!_ "It's called Secrét."

"Is that Indonesian? I think it sounds more like French… Not that I speak French, but… But you didn't answer my other question. How is the Indonesian school?"

"Oh, it's… okay, I guess… It's not like I have any other schools of witchcraft to compare it to. How's Hogwarts then?"

The other Hermione blushed, "I see what you mean… It's okay. It is the best wizarding school, you know. " She looked at her watch and her eyebrows shot up, "The feast is over in two minutes! Can't believe we've talked that long!"

Around them, people were rising from their seats. "Come on," The other Hermione said, "I know all the shortcuts, I'll show you the quickest way to the Gryffindor common room. What year are you in?"

"Uh, sixth year" Something suddenly occurred to her, what if this place didn't have the same year as her reality?

"So am I! We'll be sharing dormitory then." Hermione let out a relieved breath, it was still the same year, apparently, if she hadn't been born later in this reality… but no, that was impossible, she decided.

* * *

Draco was utterly bored, Marietta Edgecomb was chattering exitedly about some new dress she had seen at Madam Malkin's. Suddenly a boy sat down beside Edgecomb, Draco stared. It was Cedric Diggory, but he quickly recovered from the shock and looked around to see if anyone had noticed him staring. They hadn't, everyone around him was staring at Diggory. The whole table was quiet, if the Gryffindors hadn't been right beside them, you could have heard a needle fall. 

Suddenly, Chang rose from the table and ran out of the Hall.

"What was that about?" He asked a girl sitting next to him.

"You mean Cho running off? Well, apparently, she and Diggory were dating last year, and then, suddenly, he breaks up with her. Next day, she finds him outside the transfiguration classroom, snogging Marietta. Now she breaks out in tears or runs out of the room every time she sees him…"

Draco frowned and went back to his food. The desserts had now appeared, and he helped himself to some ice cream. That wasn't how the Cedric from his reality had behaved, but Draco hadn't known him very well, not at all, really. To him he'd always seemed annoyingly righteous.

"So, what's your name? I'm Sally-Anne Perks, but call me Sal, everyone does." The girl he'd asked said. She had obviously seen that he'd not paid any attention to what Chang had been saying.

"Drac- John Pear, nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

Sal rose from her seat and looked at her pocket-watch _Geez, those went out of fashion, at least fifty years ago! What is this girl **thinking**?_ "Hm… the feast is over now, d'you want me to show you the way to our common-room?" When he didn't move or say anything, she continued, "I'm leaving now, so if you want me to show you the way, you'll have to come. Now." Draco looked at her, confused. Nobody ever commanded him. _Well, exept my father, I should yell at her. But I don't know where the common room is, so maybe I should just…_

"Right, let's go then," he finally said.

* * *

Sal arrived into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, none of the seats beside her friends were available, so she sat down at one of the last empty chairs. It was not far from where Cho Chang was sitting. She glared at the girl. _Great, just great, why did I have to sit down beside that crybaby, she always makes a scene when Diggory comes along, I don't see why she's still friends with that Marietta, if somebody stole **my** boyfriend…_

Suddenly the doors to the Hall opened again. _Huh? I thought everybody was here, why were they closed anyway? They always leave them open at breakfast!_

A boy and a girl emerged into the Great Hall, she had to stiffle a giggle when she saw their hair, his was baby-blue,hers was a violent scarlet, not unlike the colors of Gryffindor.They were both wearing Hogwarts robes, but she'd never seen either of them before, when she looked closer, she saw that none of them had any house colours on their ties.

Dumbledore rose and began to speak, she never really listened to speeches - they were always so boring. Instead, she listened to the conversations around her while she waited for the food to appear.

Suddenly, the potions master brought out the sorting hat, and the red haired girl put on the hat, after a cuple of seconds, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" _Of course, with that hair…_ She suppressed another giggle.

The other boy took longer to place, almost ten minutes, she waited impatiently for the hat to finish. When it finally decided on Ravenclaw, the boy took the hat off and looked immensely disappointed. Sal frowned. _Maybe he wanted to be in the same house as his friend there…_

The boy sat down beside her and began talking with Cho, or rather, Cho talked to him, he didn't even get a word in as she began introducing him to the whole table.

Right then, Diggory sat down beside his girlfriend, Marietta Edgecomb, and Cho got up and left, as usual.

The boy asked her about why Cho left, and she told him. Sal and the boy talked for a while, and she learned that his name was John Pear, when the feast was over, she offered to show him the way to the Ravenclaw common-room. He just sat there.

"I'm leaving now, so if you want me to show you the way, you'll have to come. Now."

"Right then, let's go."

A/N:  
Thanks to everyone who rewieved, It made my day : )  
Now go rewiev this chapter!


	4. Rory

A/N: "Wow, she finally updated", is that what you're thinking? That's what I'm thinking:P. I've had this chapter written for like two months, so now I'm kinda sick of waiting for my beta… Who won't return my emails. This chapter is therefore unbeta'd. Just so you know. Some sentences might be a little strange because of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and so on...

_Italics : Thought_

**Bold : Writing**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the Veil?**

-Classes:-

Annie was following Hermione along a familiar route to Gryffindor common room. She constantly had to remind herself that she was supposed to be new here, and didn't know her way around, and to avoid looking too familiar with the castle, she asked a couple of questions about Hogwarts as they were walking.

When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Annie noted that it hadn't been repaired before; there were no patches. _Sirius must never have broken out of Azkaban; this reality's Sirius must still be there… No wait, if Sirius is here without a disguise, then… Where is the 'real' Sirius…?_ Hermione said the password ("Snidgets") and they crawled through the portrait hole.

"Our dormitories are on the left, the boys' on the right, come on; let's go upstairs, I left my bag up there." Hermione said and hurried up the staircase.

Annie followed, and walked into the familiar room she'd slept in the last five years, it was almost exactly the same; Lavender had even put up the same poster of that quidditch player she never remembered the name of. When she'd put it up, she declared that she wasn't really into sports, but when she'd seen that poster in Witch Weekly, she just had to put it on her wall. Annie chuckled at the memory of seeing the same poster in the boys' dormitory, only smaller, beside Dean Thomas' bed. When she told him about Lavender's poster, he had turned red and ripped it down at once, muttering something she couldn't hear. Suddenly, she saw something unexpected; there wasn't just one extra bed, but two. One of the extra beds had someone sleeping in it, a blonde someone who strongly reminded her of Fred or George Weasley; only she didn't have as many freckles as them, just a little over the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, honestly Aurora!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice. "You haven't even gotten up yet? I woke you up when I went down to breakfast!"

The person in the bed, Aurora, opened her eyes, they were green. "I thought I'd just skip it and sleep some more. And _no_ obviously I haven't gotten up yet, now leave me alone!" She said and drew her blanket over her head. Then, as an afterthought, she took it off again and glared at Hermione. "And don't call me Aurora, you know I hate it!"

"Why? It's a pretty name I think." Annie said.

Aurora looked at her, puzzled. "Hermione, who's that? Did you bring someone from another house in here? Honestly, I thought you had more house pride than to let a Slytherin in here!"

"Now listen, I'm **not-**"

"Oh, right, this is-"

Annie and Hermione started at the same time. They looked at each other, "Sorry, you go first." Annie said, as what she was going to say would've seemed a little strange, after all, she wasn't supposed to know much about the school yet.

"This is Annie Green; she's a transfer student from a small school called Secrét in Indonesia. Yes I know it's weird that they got to transfer after the school has started, but you said something about an exception…?" She trailed off and turned to Hermione.

"Wait, you said 'they'. She's not the only transfer?" Aurora asked.

"No, I'm not. There's another one, John Pear is his name," Annie answered her," he was sorted into Ravenclaw, I'm **so** glad I'm not in the same house as him… Why did you think I was a Slytherin?"

"Oh, well, I know just about everyone at this school, the only ones I don't mingle with are the Slytherins, and since I didn't know you…." She smiled

"So, now that we got that straight, Annie, this is Aurora-" Aurora shot an angry glance at her, "fine, this is Aurora Prewett, who prefers to be called Rory, don't you agree that that's silly, I mean, it's the same name as in that idiotic TV-show, Gilmore Girls! Honestly! Anyway, Aurora, oh all right, **Rory** this is Annie Green. Annie do you have any annoying nicknames you would like me to call you by?"

Annie laughed and told her that she didn't. _We're exactly alike! She even hates "Gilmore Girls"!_

"Now that we've got that straightened out, let's go to our classes, okay?" Hermione started towards the door, "What classes are you taking, Annie? I don't think you mentioned it during breakfast… And Rory, you should try to get up, you'll be late for divination again." Aurora, or, Rory, got out of her bed, glaring at Hermione like it was her fault she had to get up this early.

"Oh, umm, I take Old Runes, and…. Well, basically all of the elective classes except divination and muggle-studies, because I'm muggle-born and divination is stupid, dropped them after third year, it was too exhausting." Annie answered. "

"Are you joking? Divination is great! It's like, the best subject ever!" Aurora, or, Rory jumped off the bed grabbed her bag and started walking beside Annie and Hermione.

Hermione frowned at her "you only say that because you can just make stuff up, she'll take anything if it involves catastrophes and or death, honestly, if half of that woman's predictions were true…" She snorted. "You should have dropped like I did it and taken a real subject like Aritmancy, don't you agree Annie?"

"Whatever, what's our first class of the day, 'Mione?" Rory said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You have your own schedule, why don't you check it? And, we're two weeks into the school year, why haven't you memorised it yet? And don't call me that, or I'll start calling you Aurora again"

Rory looked at her, "Well, not all of us can memorise absolutely everything like you do, and I lost my own!"

"Fine. We have transfiguration."

* * *

John entered the Ravenclaw common room, the entrance was hidden behind a large painting of ravens that stood perfectly still, when Sal had said the password they had started moving and a doorknob had appeared. The common room was cosy, nothing like the Slytherin one. There was a large fireplace, and above it was a raven holding a quill, carved out in stone. Along every inch of wall in the rest of the room there were bookshelves; the room looked like an extra library. 

"So… the girls' dormitories are to the left and the boys' are to the right, don't try to get up there, it's not a good idea." Sal told him, "I expect you've gotten your schedule, but the classes can be a little hard to find if you don't know your way around, do you want me to show you?"

John thought for a moment, but then decided to say no, it wasn't like he didn't know his way around. He walked up to his dormitory to get the bag Dumbledore had promised him would be there, and looked at the schedule, _Crap, had to be potions first, didn't it? The class that's four floors away… Well, Snape's always liked me, but that was in my reality…_

He hurried down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, class started in three minutes; he would have to take a shortcut if he was going to get there in time. Outside the Ravenclaw common room, he pushed a tapestry aside; he'd been in this corridor before, in first- or maybe second year, Crabbe, Goyle and he had gotten lost, and then, when Goyle tripped over his own feet, they had discovered the secret passage behind it. It let directly to the dungeons, not far from the Potions classroom. At least in his reality it did, but the thought that it might be different here, never crossed his mind…

* * *

Harry and Ron were hurrying down a stair, when suddenly; it started moving, "Oh, great, we'll never reach transfiguration on time now." 

"Oh, yeah, that's terrible, 'cause your dad is surely going to take points from his own house, and then he's going to give detention to his son, right…" Ron said sarcastically and gave Harry a look.

"It's not that I'm afraid he'll give me detention or take points, I like that class, you know! Even if it is my father t-" He broke off when the exchange student who got into Ravenclaw came running out from behind a tapestry down at the end of the staircase. Harry looked at him; puzzled _I didn't know anyone else knew of that passage! It's not even on the Map!_

John finally got to the end of the secret passage, it was a bit longer than he remembered it, but he had thought nothing of it, when he got out, he saw why. He was in a corridor not far from the Charms classroom, but a long way from the dungeons. When he looked up at the staircase, his mood darkened; there came this reality's Potty and Weasel.

"Hey, you're one of the exchange students, right?" Weasley asked him.

John nodded.

"That's what I thought. I'm Ron Weasley. And I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away…" John answered; there was something in Weasley's voice he didn't quite like.

"What's with the hair? Is it, fashion in Indonesia to have ugly hair colours? And how did you know about that secret passage anyway?"

"May I point out, that that is several questions, not just one?" A voice behind him drawled, "Professor Snape asked me to look for you when you didn't arrive to class on time, he was worried you might have gotten lost… And I see that you had, come on, I'll show you the way to the dungeons."

John turned around; and looked straight at an exact copy of himself in Hogwarts robes, only with a Ravenclaw tie. _My God, that's weird..._

He turned his head to Potter and Weasley and said:"Right, nice to meet you guys, I'm sure." _No I'm not_…

* * *

Annie sat with Hermione and Aurora in transfiguration, Professor Potter was telling them about self-transfiguration; they were going to start learning how to do it next week. 

Suddenly, Harry and Ron burst in. "Hi, sorry we're late, da-err-professor." Harry said.

"Sit down please, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. As I was saying, self-transfiguration is very difficult branch of magic, but as this it the N.E.W.T.-level class, I'm sure you can handle it. The more advanced form of self-transfiguring is becoming an Animagus, however…" He droned on, a little like professor Binns.

Annie wondered how someone who was actually an illegal animagus could talk about it so boringly. _I hope all his lessons aren't like this…_

_

* * *

_

Harry sat at his usual spot in the back of the transfiguration-classroom with Ron, listening to his dad drone on about animagi. Ever since that law that forbade animagi came, and the previous professor got killed by ministry wizards because she was one, his dad had become very nervous when it came to talking about animagi, or any kind of animal, actually. Not that he didn't know why…

**My God, this is _so_ boring! Are you guys related to _Binns_?** Ron wrote in his book. He knew he hated it when anyone drew in his transfigurations' book, and yet Ron couldn't keep his quill away from it. He glared at Ron, and then bent over to write in his book.

**Do _not_ write in my book! I've told you like a hundred times, and yet you still do it! And _no_ we're definitely not.**

Ron chuckled when he read the note in his book. He bent over to write back, but Harry snatched away the book, so he sighed and wrote on a piece of parchment from his bag **Ha-ha, why do you think I do it?**

Harry didn't' answer, he was scribbling notes from what his dad was saying, moments later Ron had bent over and written something else in his book. **Aww… don't be mad, why don't we go steal my sister's Map and set off a dungbomb in the dungeons tonight? That ought to cheer you upJ**

**Oh yeah, lets! And then we can walk around smelling eau de dungbomb all morning because we have potions first thing tomorrow!** Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, but didn't have time to reply because just then, the bell signalled end of class.

* * *

Rory grabbed her bag and left the classroom, she had asked Hermione what they had next: History of Magic. With Binns. Oh that would be so much fun. Or not. She looked at the girl walking in front of her, Annie, The red hair was very hard to miss, she'd been too tired earlier to notice properly, and in class she'd been busy sleeping. She wondered how she'd gotten away with it; after all, she had been sitting at the front… 

_Should I ask about it? What if it's very fashionable to have hair like that in Indonesia, and she is insulted? What if it it's a touchy subject? _She snorted to herself, _Aurora Prewett, the daughter of Petunia Evans Prewett, nosiest woman on Earth, is setting someone's feelings over asking them about something that might be personal… the world is coming to an end…_

Suddenly, Hermione asked instead, and Rory looked at her, surprised. "Why did you colour your hair that red? I mean, it's a nice colour, a lot like the Gryffindor house-colour, but it's kind of…err…." She looked like she was trying hard to find a way to describe it without being rude.

Annie looked down "Oh, right, I- I lost a bet… don't ask, you really don't want to know…."

* * *

A/N: That's six pages and 2344 words. Now go Review. 


End file.
